


miraculous peter-man

by ma_name_be_big_willus



Series: peters adventures [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chameleon Salt, F/M, Fluffy, Frustrated Peter, Frustrated Tony, Gabriels grade A+ parenting, Infinity Stones, Lila salt, OP Peter Parker, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, almost flash level assery, frustrated alya, frustrated marinette, frustrated nino, hawk moth doesn't stand a chance against THE PP (peter parker u nasty fucks), lila gets exposed like the snake she is, lila is a salty bitch, lila is an ass, no sadness, nothing really new tho, ok mabey a little, paris loves spider man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_name_be_big_willus/pseuds/ma_name_be_big_willus
Summary: peter goes to a new country to find new info on some new heros, little does he know he is going to be facing his strongest villain yet.





	1. off to paris we go...

“…PARIS!” “yes” peter stood still with shock written on his face. “b-but dad, I have…school… and…homework?” 

tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “kid, I’m going to pretend you did not just say you couldn’t go to Paris because you have homework.” 

“but what about scho-“ 

“I made you a new suit so you could go.” 

“HELL YEA LETS DO THIS, PARIS HERE I COME!!!!” peter stopped his sprint to his room and turned around.

“Can I see the suit?” 

“sure kiddo, but under one condition.”

“what?”

“you help we with this mission in Paris.” Tony said with a smirk.

“sounds simple enough, what’s the mission?” peter asked with interest.

“ok, so there are these new heroes in Paris.”

“ok”

“and Nicky boy, wants me to investigate to see if they could be potential avengers, I on the other hand just like the idea of going to Paris”

“ok, so why do you need me?” peter asked, kinda confused about being needed to investigate other heroes

“because unlike the other oblivious fools in that city, we found their identity’s, and they so happen to be your age and grade.”

“so…you want me to enroll to their school and get to know them.”

“How-“

“lucky guess, so, who are they?”

“the first one is Marinette Dupian-Cheng, she is the daughter of a baker and a very skilled designer. Also seems to have a thing or a certain model”

“she sounds pretty cool.” 

“I’m cool too Pete” Shuri yelled from her room

“That’s why I love you babe, and so much more.” He heard shuri giggle from her room and smiled

“laying it on thick Mr. charming” tony commented

“shut up dad” peter said with a light blush

“ok, back on task. the second one. And you will not believe this, is the model Adrien Agreste.”

“talk about hiding in plain sight” peter recalled over his trip to Europe, seeing that kids face plastered everywhere.

“Ok, now that we got you briefed on the subject. Let’s go see your new suit” tony said with a little excitement.

-

When they entered the lab, there standing was a bulky, red and black suit with metal plating like body armor over the arms, chest, back, and legs. and to finish it was a red helmet with bright blue eyes like the iron man suits, with its very own arch-reactor in the chest. To say peter was in aww was an understatement.

“oh…my…Thor, THAT LOOKS SO AWSOME!!!!” peter said, bursting with excitement.

“glad you like it, its name is the spider armor mk3.” tony said with a light smirk.

“where is mk2 and mk1” peter looked at his dad with newfound curiosity

“in the suit storage”

“It’s so cool” peter looked at it again. 

“it’s purposely designed to fight in areas like Paris, with the same types of enemies.”

“what is it equipped with?”

“glad you asked, you’re going to love what I added. It has two shoulder mounted rail guns that retract into the back, thrusters, repulser cannons, micro missiles, wrist mounted machine guns, arch-beam, your webs, kinetic fists, that when used can level a building or leave a small crater, and finally the ability to harness the power of the infinity stones without you getting harmed using them.”

“HARNESS THE POWER OF THE STONES! WHY?”

“well I figured that you would be doing a lot of fighting, and it seems like your enemies seem to take on a very powerful magic force, so why not contradict that with our own.”

“So, your telling me I get to use the infinity stones while fighting?”

“Yes, and thanos has already allowed you to use them, in his words “the only one of us most worth to hold the power of the stones is peter””

Peter now felt like to be tony stark with the ego boost he just got from that.

“ok…so, when do we leave?”

“tonight in about-” tony checked his watch “now”

“But what about my bags! I didn’t pack yet!” Peter looked a tony with confusion and worry written on his face

“already got that taken care of kiddo, bags are already in the plane. Now lets go!”

Before they left the lab tony stopped. “oh, and one more thing” he walked over to the suit and pressed a circle on the wrist of the suit. it dissolved into two wrist bands. “its all nano tech”

“that’ so cool.” peter said with amazement

Tony then walked over to his desk and grabbed a thin, grey cylinder off his desk, throwing it at peter. Peter caught it effortlessly.

“what is this?” peter examined the device

“those are the stones, it’s a gauntlet that will form around your hand and connect to your suit when you press the grey button on the top.”  
“Cool, let’s go I can’t keep Paris waiting”

As peter and tony boarded the plane, peter couldn’t help but think of how eventful this year was going to be…


	2. Paris the city of...superheros?

“Kid, hey, kiddo wake up, we landed.” peter groaned as he opened his eyes. It was 6:00 am in Paris and peter only got 3 hours of sleep on the flight. Peter got out of his seat and stretched. When they got onto the tarmac, they were greeted by a slightly overweight man wearing a red white and blue sash, and what is presumed to be his slim, blond haired daughter wearing a yellow over coat white pants and had her hair up in a ponytail.

“welcome to Paris monsieur stark, I am Andre bourgeois. The mayor of this city.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Bourgeois, you already know who I am. but this, is my son Peter Parker-Stark” peter yawned

“Nice to meet you Monsieur Parker.” The mayor held out his hand, and peter took it and shook it

“Pleasure to meet you mayor Bourgeois.” Peter said sounding slightly drowsy

“daddykins!” tony grimaced at the entitled sounding girl

“oh right, this is my daughter Chloe, she will be going to the same school as you.”

“neat”

“well that’s enough for introductions, I believe we better get going so we can unpack.” Tony said with finality and clapped his hands.

“common kiddo let’s get going.” Tony said waking off

“coming dad!” peter looked back at the two Parisians “it was very nice to meet you two!” peter said with a bright smile. When they got into the car tony looked back at peter.

“between me and you, I don’t like the sound of that girl. Contact me if you have any trouble with her at school.” With that tony started the car and they took off. When they arrived at their destination they were greeted with a large gate and a mansion behind it.  
“wow” was all peter could say.

“this belongs to a friend of mine that lives there”

“cool.” The doors to the entrance opened and they drove inside. When they got out of the car they were greeted by a tall slim woman with dark hair with a single red stripe and glasses.

“welcome monsieur stark, and monsieur parker. I am Natalie, Gabriel’s personal assistant I am here to take you to your rooms you will be staying in for the duration of your visit.” The lady said coldly. With that she opened the door and they stepped inside, they were greeted with a white and black interior with a door to the left and a grand staircase, and at the top of said stair case sat a tall man with red pants, white shirt and a hair style that peter couldn’t explain.

“GABY! Long time no see” tony exclaimed at the man.

Said man, rubbed the bridge of his nose “how many times have I told you not to call me that.” He said with a tad of frustration.

“I don’t care, anyways, this is my new son Peter he will be staying with me over the duration of this trip.”

“As I am aware, you may take your things and Nathalie will guide you to your rooms. Dinner will be at 6:00.” With that the man left. Before they could even make it to the staircase the door opened, and in walked a teenaged boy with blond hair a black shirt with a white over coat and blue jeans.

“who are you two” he said with confusion.

“who are you, is the real question here” tony said with a raised eyebrow.

“sorry, I am Adrien Agreste and I live here.”

“nice to meet you Adrien, I am peter parker-stark. I think you and I will be going to school together.” Peter said with a small smile, he found his first target

“STARK!!!” Adrien exclaimed with surprise.

“Yes, that is part of my last name”

“that means your dad is THE tony stark” Adrien said flabbergasted as he switched his glance to tony.

“that is a pristine observation kiddo.” Tony said with a smirk

“so what are you two doing here?” Adrien asked with a curious tone.

“we will be staying here for the rest of this and next school year.” Tony said like it was no big deal

“ok, wow, that’s really cool”

“so if I may ask, when does school start tomorrow?” peter asked

“um, about, 7:30.”and with that Adrien went up to his room, trying to ignore the awkwardness of his sudden departure, ladybug would have his head if he dared to be late to patrol one more time.

“Plagg!”

“pls no”

“CAWS OUT!”

“GOD DAMMMMM-” with that chat noir jumped out his window and onto the roof tops of Paris to see his lady.

-

“well, that was weird and awkward” peter looked off to were the other teen walked off to.

“tell me about it. Well since we still got 4 hours till dinner, I don’t know about you but I’ma go and unpack then take a nap.”

“god you sound old”

“Hey!” tony said slightly offended

“I’m just mess around dad.”

“You better be” with that said tony grabbed his bag and walked to his room, Peter did the same. After he was finished unpacking peter grabbed the grey cylinder and wrist bands. With a slight intake of breath peter let his new suit wash over him until he could see the heads-up-display.

“good afternoon peter” Karen’s voice said out of no where

“hey Karen, I think I’m gonna take my new suit for a test drive if that’s ok”

“You do not need my permission peter” peter eyed the grey cylinder in his right hand.

“Here goes nothing” he pressed the grey button on the top and watched as the stones and gauntlet attach itself to his righthand, as soon as it was finished forming he felt the power flow trough him but no pain like thanos described it, it must be his suit. When he felt everything even out, he clenched and unclenched his right hand feeling like he can take on worlds and win. He loaded his web shooters and jumped out the wind into the Parisian city. 

Just before he made it to the Eiffel tower so he could test his abilities, a yoyo wrapped around his waist and pulled him away. When the yoyo released him, he whirled around. “ok, what the fuck.” he looked at the red clad figure in front of him who seemed to be on the defense “chat find the akumatised object” be fore he could respond his Spidey sense alerted him of some one behind him so he jumped just as a black clad figure leaped at him. Remembering his gauntlet he then clenched his fist keeping the to heroes at bay. 

“Hey! let us go!” the red clad figure demanded

“so, you must be the ladybug and chat noir huh” peter looked them up and down before releasing them.

“yes, and who are you?” chat noir asked eyeing the suited boy up and down.

“oh! I believe we got off on the wrong foot, I’m spider-man.” Chat and ladybug looked at him confused.

“you know…the guy from YouTube.”

“ohhhhhhhh” they both said in unison.

“so Spiderman, what brings you to Paris?” ladybug asked attaching her yo-yo to her hip as chat sheeted his baton.

“got a call from good ole Nicky about a problem that needs attending too” of course he couldn’t tell them his real mission so he will go with this cover story

“well, we got it all settled here. I don’t think we will need your help” ladybug said with finality only to be waved off by peter.

“if you called 0 leads in 6 months “settled” then you are wrong” ladybug huffed and glared at him

“oh, and how do you presume you will be any better”

“I litterly took down an arms dealer hiding in a warehouse all the way in Maryland all by myself, I think that’s a pretty good background.” Ladybug huffed again; she couldn’t argue with that.

“well Mr. I took down an arms dealer all by myself, would you like to patrol with us.” Ladybug raised a brow at him.

“sure let me just……shit!” peter looked at his web flued to see that it was empty

“what is it?” chat asked looking at the American hero

“I’m out of web flued”

“so…those webs don’t really come out of you?”

Wha? eww, no!!!” peter exclaimed

“ok”

“Karen?”

“yes peter?”

“could you please activate my thrusters”

“sure thing peter”

“who is Karen?” ladybug asked looking at peter curiously.

“oh, she’s just my AI”

“AI!!!” ladybug and chat exclaimed.

“Yea she runs, like, 90% of my suits functions.”

“that so cool!” chat said enthusiastically, and ladybug just stared at him like he turned into an alien

“what? I’m a nerd.” And ladybug just scoffed

“ok, last one to the tower has to patrol and extra night!” with that she zipped off to the tower.

“Karen”

“yes peter”

“Put thrusters to 100%”

“sure peter” with that he zipped of into the sky, making it to the tower before ladybug or chat was halfway there

“no fair bugaboo you got a head start!” chat wined

“you didn’t completely lose; I still don’t see spider-man here”

“you looking for me?” ladybug squeaked as she flipped around to see spider man hanging upside down looking at her.

“never mind kitty, you lost” chat just moaned in response

“anyways, I was going to test out my abilities with this new suit, you want to watch?”

“sure, there hasn’t been an attack in a few weeks, so I don’t see why not.” ladybug said 

“Cool meet me at the base of the tower.” with that peter jumped off the ledge and let his thrusters lower him down.

Lady bug and chat set up metal cans, thin metal sheets, and thick metal sheets as targets while peter readied his weapons.

“so, Mr. stark made these to combat enemies like your akums so I want you guys to dictate witch ones will prove to be the most useful.” Ladybug just nodded while chat squealed like a little girl

“STARK MADE WEPEONDS!!” he was about to faint

“I KNOW RIGHT!!” peter fangirled with him.

“nerds” ladybug commented

“HEY!” they both shouted in unison.

“lets just see some explosions already!” ladybug yelled

“ok, ok, shesh”

“Karen, activate all weapon systems” as soon as the words left his mouth crosshairs indicated he had control of all his toys. He aimed one of the rail guns at the thick metal plate and fired. The said plate soon had a 2foot hole in the center.

“cool” all three said in unison. Next was the kinetic fist, peter watched as three panels flipped upwards indicating it was 100% charged. Peter walked over to a dead car chat just brought him. He chambered his arm and punched said car went flying into the seine never to be seen again.

“that is going to be useful” ladybug said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

next was the micro missiles, chat grabbed a can and chucked it was peter honed onto it and fired, the can didn’t get to far before exploding.

“that’s cool!!” chat said in amazement

By the time they got to the infinity gauntlet it was about 5:30.

“ok guys, last one before I got to too go.”

“Alright, let’s see it” ladybug said with a small yawn.

Peter breathed in and clenched his fist watching as the stones glowed brightly, he lunged his fist forward and watched as a bright beam of energy shot out of his fist completely vaporizing the second chunk of metal and anything behind it. he unclenched his fist and looked on with amazement and surprise.

“well I feel for the person who gets to come across that” chat said with raised eyebrows 

“I agree, it seems that all your weapon systems will prove to be very effective agenced the akumas.” Ladybug walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. “welcome to the team” with that she grabbed her yo-yo before turning back to wave farewell to peter and chat before zipping off.

“well I got to go see you around” peter said as he activated his thrusters and took off

This was going to be interesting…

-  
Dinner was odd to say the least, it had been him, Tony, Gabriel, and Adrien with the almost endless looking table. after dinner was finished the uncomfortable silence was broken when Gabriel announced that he was going to his office to Finnish work, tony eyed him sadly as he mourned the warm man he used to be. After he vanished behind the wall to the right of the staircase tony went to look at the two boys. Adrien had a sad, longing look on his face as peter eyed him suspiciously. Before the two could say anything, Adrien announced he was going to bed and bid them a goodnight which peter returned in kind.

“well that was weird” peter spoke up from his end of the table.

“tell me about it, he wasn’t like that all the time. He used to be warm and welcoming with love for everyone and everything.” Tony sighed as he stared at the staircase.

“well kiddo” tony said changing the subject “you got school tomorrow, so you best get to bed.” Tony finished as he started up the staircase to his room.

“ok, night dad see you tomorrow.” Peter said as he followed his father and went their separate ways to their rooms. After peter finished taking a shower and finished putting his avengers pjs on he plopped on his bed with a sigh, tomorrow was going the be interesting………


	3. New school same types of people

Peter finally got his rest after dinner, and woke up to some one nudging his arm. “mmmmm, dad lemme sleep.” peter groaned out a semi coherent sentence.

“sorry kiddo, you got school come on. Arise child of mine” tony said with fake dramatics.

“what time is it” peter groaned as he sat up to face tony at the end of his bed.

“it is currently 6:30 kiddo, come on. gabe said breakfast will be ready soon.”

Peter groaned once more as he got out of his bed, grabbed some cloths he deemed suitable for school and stumbled into his bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was much like his at home but a tad bit smaller. he got into the shower and turned the water on. After he was done with his shower, he got dressed and walked down the grand staircase to be greeted by a lonely looking Adrien.

“hey dude, it is okay if I call you that right?” peter asked.

“sure” Adrien mumbled

“so…what’s got you so down in the dumps” peter asked examining his new friend, could he call him that yet?

Adrien let out a sigh “its nothing really, school is gonna start soon so we should hurry up” with that said peter sat down and ate his unusually fancy breakfast. After they finished eating, peter grabbed his bag and joined Adrien at the front of the steps as he held the car door open.

“ladies first” he said with a smirk

“oh, then why are you holding the door open?” peter replied causing them to giggle lightening the mood from earlier.

The ride to the school was not that long In the limo. When they stopped infront of the school peter noticed one thing…it was huge.

“come on, or we will be late” Adrien said getting out of the car.

Peter got out of the car and followed Adrien to a small group of people.

“Hey Niño!” Adrien greeted the dark boy with glasses and a hat.

“sup dude! Who’s the new guy?” Niño asked pointing to peter.

“Oh, he’s the new kid joining our class, his dad is THE Tony Stark!” Adrien said with enthusiasm

“TONY STARK!!! Your dad is like, stupid rich dude!” peter looked at the boy with a small smile.

“sorry dude my manners are shit, names Niño” the kid held out his hand in which peter took

“Nice to meet you Niño” peter said with a small, yet genuine smile

“ok guys, lets head inside so we can get to class” Adrien said and he opened the door, they got to the class room just before the bell rang. Before peter could find a seat he was stopped by the teacher 

“ok class we have and new student. I would like for you all to meet, Peter Parker-Stark” miss bustier said with a small smile at the last name

“STARK!!!” everyone in the class sans Niño and Adrien yelled

“yep” peter said a tad bit nervous at the stares of his future classmates

“OMG YOUR DAD IS SO COOL”

“CAN YOU GET HIM TO SIGN MY FOREHEAD”

“OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY DAMN”  
“CAN I GET AN INTERVIEW!!!!!!” this was yelled by a strawberry colored hair girl, with glasses with a big smile

“sure?” peter asked with uncertainty 

“well I’m gonna go sit in the ba-“

“I SORRY I WAS LAT-“ just as peter was about to make his way to the stairs he was tackled by a petite girl with raven blue hair and pigtails. ‘Ah so this must be Marinette his second target’.

”OH MY GOD, IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OK, AH IM SUCH A KLUTZE, IM SO SO-“

“hey its all good” peter said with a small smile at the girl on top of him 

“though if you could-“

“sorry!!!” Marinette jumped off him and he got up

“I’m Marinette the class rep, sorry about that” she smiled weakly at him

“its all good, nice to meet you Marinette” they both walked to the back of the class and sat down.

“I don’t really seem to recognize you might I ask who you are?” Marinette whispered to the curly haired boy.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is peter parker-stark, I’m kind of new here.” Peter replied hopping the girl wouldn’t react in the same way the class did.

“stark!!” she whisper yelled at peter who shrugged. “oh my god…I football tackled a stark my life is over, see ya later career in design” Marinette said being over dramatic. This caused peter to chuckle.

“my dad isn’t going to blacklist you for tackling me on accident, most likely he is going to laugh at the fact I got tackled by a girl 2/3 my size.” peter giggled to himself

“hey!”

“denying fact is only ignorance” peter said with a mater of factual tone.

“what every you say Mr. Stark” Marinette giggled, causing peter to groan as he looked back to the teacher to pay attention.

-

As peter was walking to his last class before lunch he got a text from his dad

Mr. Dad: made any new friends yet kiddo?

Spider-child: yup 3 or four? One asked for an interview and she is friends with one of the others so I think it’s safe to say four :)))))))))))))

Mr. Dad: well, tell them I want to meet them a lunch. my treat, I also need to talk to you about something

Spider-child: sure thing dad I’ll tell them

Peter smiled at his phone before putting it away and walking into his next class.

-

“hey guys!” The group of four turned to look at peter.

“hey peter, what’s up?” Adrien asked as the walked to the large doors of the school

“my dad wants to meet you all and he offered to buy you all lunch.” Peter said with a smile.

“OMG!! I GET TO HAVE LUNCH WITH IRONMAN” Niño and Alya both fangirled.

“cool, I think I can make it” Adrien said as he checked his schedule.

“that would be fun count me in” Marinette said with a smile.

“Well let us g-“ peter was stopped as a brunette charged at Adrien.

“hey Adrien!!!” Lila said with the fakest sweet voice ever as she latched herself to Adrien like a leach.

“hey…Lila” Adrien looked away looking uncomfortable

“I though you said you were going to have lunch with me” she said as she gave him puppy dog eyes

“I never said that Lila, I’m going to have lunch with my friends” Adrien tried to tug his arm free of the brunette 

“leave him alone Lila, he never agreed to have lunch with you” Marinette said tugging Adrien free of the brunette.

“I’m so sorry Marinette, I was just trying to spend time with Adrien” this caused everyone to stop and glare at Marinette including Niño and alya

“not cool dudette” Niño shook his head in disappointment

“ya Mari, she was just trying to hang out with Adrien” this caused Marinette to storm off, leaving Adrien and peter chasing after her but peter stopped and looked back to Niño and alya.

“why did you do that?” Peter asked looking back to Niño and Alya

“she got upset at Lila for just trying to hangout with him” peter looked at them with how amazed they didn’t see the lie. Peter just shook his head and ran off to find Marinette and Adrien. Leaving a very confused alya and Niño in his wake.

“hey there, you guys are” peter found Adrien comforting Marinette on the steps

“I’m sorry you had to see that, things aren’t going to well form me right now” Marinette said with a depressive sigh.

“Hey, none of that” peter walked up to her and crouched until he was eye level “I’m not mad, it was obvious she was lying, and I still got an ironman who wants to meet my new friends so come on.” Peter said as he helped Marinette up and they walked to a nearby café to find Tony Stark wearing a three piece suit with aviators eating a burger.

“ahh there you guys are, I thought you guys stood me up for a second” tony said with a smirk

“hey dad, this is Marinette, and Adrien which you have meet already” peter said as he took a seat and Marinette and Adrien followed his lead.

“sorry about that Mr. Stark sir…we just ran into a problem that’s all”

“No problem kiddos.” Tony said with slight amusement

“I did hear that there were two others coming though” tony said while looking at peter

“they uh… kinda did something…” peter said looking at Marinette who shrunk a little

“is it alright if I tell him” peter asked and Mari gave him a small nod while looking down

“so uh..there’s this girl, she doesn’t seem to like Marinette too much and if my guess is right, seems to like Adrien, she likes to lie and make maris life hell and she is good at what she does. She also somehow convinced maris friends that she was trying to send time with him after being proven wrong and they turned on her in an instant, which is just messed” peter didn’t even notice the scowl on his face.

Tony made a grimace “I can’t even count how many people like that I’ve meet”

“its fine Mr. stark she is just trying to get under my skin” Mari looked down with a small hint of sadness in her voice 

Tony looked at her with a small frown and so did Adrien and peter. “so pete” tony said changing the subject

“yeah” Peter said looking at him quizzically 

“I kinda had to buy another tower because the team has decided they cannot live without you for a year” tony said with a small huff

“wait, so does that mean we are moving out of the Agreste mansion?” peter said a little sad, they just got there

“I’m afraid so Pete” tony said as he took another bite of his burger

“why a tower though?” peter looked back at tony

“thor likes high places, he says it ‘reminds him of asgaurd ‘” tony said with a roll of his eyes, peter chuckled

“so when do we move out and when do they arrive” peter asked 

“after you guys are done with school, the team already misses you”

“its only been two days” peter sad with a dead pan expression

“tell me about it” tony replied with a whine, “well lunch is almost over its about time you guys head back” tony said as he paid the bill

“thanks for having us Mr. stark” Adrien and Mari said as they got up.

“no problem kiddos, make sure you watch over Pete for me will ya” tony called out as peter groaned

The super trio walked out of the café and headed in the direction of the school. When they got to the classroom everyone glared at Marinette as peter tried his best to shield her.

“gullible bastards” peter grumbled as he got in his seat next to Marinette

“maybe, but they are still people I care about” Marinette whispered back just as the teacher walked into the classroom

“ok class, please turn your pages to page 345…”

\----

“that was an interesting day” peter said as he walked up on Marinette’s side

“tell me about it” Marinette said with a sigh. They exited the school doors just as a sleek looking red Audi R8 rolled up to the curb

“want a ride home?” peter asked as he opened the door

“sure” Marinette said as she got in the car and peter hoped in the front seat

“Hey fri” peter said as he closed the door

“hello peter, were would you like to go today”

“take us to the Dupain-Chang bakery please” peter said with a smile  
“YOUR CAR HAS AN AI!!!!” Marinette said in amazement

“perks of having a billionaire as a dad” peter shrugged as the car rolled forward

When they reached the bakery Marinette got out of the car.

“thanks for the ride peter”

“no problem Marinette anytime” peter said as the door closed and the car drove off

“hey fri take me to the tower I want to see the team” peter said as the car took a u turn and headed to the tower……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my dudes schools a bitch and i kinda got side tracked but i'm baccc


	4. soory fo da wait

the authors dumbass is back i didn't abandon it i just took a break....for 11 months...i'm sorry i should have a new chapter out soon thx for waiting broskies


End file.
